I'm Sorry
by GwendolynBloom93
Summary: Set after TDAS episode 7. Duncan wants to apologise and make things right with Gwen after what happened during the moon challenge what will happen and will he succeed?


After the elimination ceremony the teams headed to their respective cabins for the night. Gwen and the rest of the Villainous Vultures were in the Spa hotel and the Heroic Hamsters were in the cruddy run down cabin. Courtney was already fast asleep, Gwen on the other hand was still wide awake, she was having trouble falling asleep and she didn't know why.

Suddenly she heard a tapping sound on the window near her bed, she thought it was just an animal so she just ignored it and closed her eyes but whatever it was continued to tap on the window. So Gwen carefully got out of bed and crept over to the window, trying not to make too much noise and wake up Courtney, if she did she'd most likely end up getting yelled at by her which is something she really didn't want especially since it was Courtney and being yelled at by her was not a fun experience even if they were friends again. It still wouldn't be pleasant.

Gwen carefully opened up the window as slowly as she could. She looked around and saw nothing, rolling her eyes she began to close the window but before she could a certain juvenile delinquent with a green Mohawk appeared.

"How's it going, Pasty?" Duncan asked his former girlfriend.

"Ugh, what do you want, Duncan?" Gwen replied, a mixture of tiredness and anger in her voice.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Right now it's the middle of the night!"

"Look, I know it's late but please I want to talk to you and sort things out between us,"

Gwen rolled her eyes again. She looked behind her quickly to make sure Courtney was still asleep. When Gwen knew she was, she turned back to Duncan.

"Alright fine, I'll meet you outside in a sec," Gwen replied. She closed the window carefully and crept out of the spa hotel.

Duncan was waiting around at the campfire pit, sitting on one of the stumps whistling. Gwen walked up the path and sat down on the stump next to Duncan.

"There you are, Have I ever told you that I love how the moonlight reflects off of your pasty skin,"

"Wow, did you come up with that one yourself or did Alejandro write it down for you?" Gwen asked sarcastically, she couldn't help but smile a little. She would never admit it especially out loud but she did miss Duncan but she was also weary of him after the moon challenge. She felt heartbroken that Duncan seemed so obsessed with Courtney even though during and after World Tour he wanted nothing more than to have anything more to do with her. Gwen was so happy when she and Duncan were together and she wondered what had made Duncan so obsessed with Courtney again.

"Nope, came up with it myself. I don't need Ale-dork-o to write anything down for me," Duncan said looking smug.

"Well, nice work Duncan you managed to come up with the cheesiest compliment in the world," Gwen giggled. "Anyway. Let's cut to the chase, I'm not sure how long it'll be before someone notices that either one of us is missing and comes looking for us."

"Right. Well first of all I just wanted to say that I'm sorry with how things during the moon challenge went down it took me a while to realise what I did but now that I thought about it I realise that I messed up big time and I lost you. I really don't know what I was thinking I am sorry Gwen and I mean it," Duncan breathed heavily, a tear rolled down his cheek. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder and used her other hand to wipe the tear away.

"I forgive you Duncan what I want to know is why you did what you did in the first place," Duncan sighed.

"Fine, I wanted to know what she said because…. I wanted to know if she was really over me."

Gwen's eyes widened, that was not the answer she was expecting. "Um… say what?"

"You heard what I said," Duncan continued. "Look what I did was bone-headed, and stupid. But I dunno, I guess after a while I got curious, I wanted to know if she had actually moved on, or if she was just full of crap… which happens a lot seeing as how it's her. I mean part of the fun of messing with her was because she wasn't over me; then the satisfaction of getting back at her is doubled!"

"sooo… you were obsessing over her the last few days just so you could mess with her?" Gwen was still confused, but she just rolled her eyes. "Yeah because that's mature. I mean I admit I get curious about Trent… but not when I want to mess with him"

"Hey, it's just cosmic payback for what happened in season 3. And if being immature is wrong, then I don't wanna be right, pasty" Duncan smirked. Gwen giggled again she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hit him or kiss him.

"Well I can understand that I'm glad it wasn't because you still had feelings for her like I thought,"

"Wait you thought I still had feelings for her?" Gwen looked around and then shyly nodded her head.

"I know it sounds stupid I guess I was just over thinking things that's why things happened they way they did I should of talked to you about it before you-know-what happened and I'm sorry," Duncan put a hand on Gwen's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I forgive you I guess it was kind of what it seemed like at the time but I promise you I'm completely over her and I want nothing more to do with her," Gwen could tell he was telling the truth and smiled, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"You're telling the truth I can tell and I definitely know you mean it,"

"So do you think you could find it that heart of yours to take this stud back?" Gwen burst out laughing at that moment then started thinking. After a moment she smiled and nodded.

"Only if you can find it in your heart to take this pasty jerk back."

"I think that can be arranged," Duncan finished, they smiled at each other and then leaned in for a kiss for the first time in quite a while Gwen felt fireworks and she felt glad to not only have her best friend back but her boyfriend back too.


End file.
